Vegetable peelers of the type having a handle and a pivotable blade with a central opening have been in use for many years. The blades are often very sharp, and storage of multiple peelers makes it more likely that the user may cut a finger when retrieving a peeler from a storage drawer. The peelers in accordance with the invention are configured to be nestable with one another or to otherwise attach to one another in order to provide for more compact storage and reduced exposure to multiple blades.